


Solitude Between a Werewolf and a Vampire

by WolfGod



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGod/pseuds/WolfGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is a peaceful werewolf and a pacifist, he leads a peaceful life full of adventure with the love of his life, but there is one thing that will change his life of adventure and constant traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism always welcome

Snow crunches under my boots as I walk. The familiar sweet sound filling my ears, I smile softly, it reminds me of home. Cyrodiil isn’t a cold or snowy place like Skyrim is, but when it snows, it’s a lot. Serana, my best friend and love interest, walks beside me. I watch her as we walk, she catches me staring and smiles sweetly at me.

“See something you like, little pup?” she asks playfully. I smirk at her and wink, which she chuckles at. She shakes her head and looks forward, to the direction that we walk. My smile only gets bigger and I look forward as well. 

An hour later and it’s now dark out and we’re both tired. We set up camp and I walk into the woods with my dragonbone bow and sword. I follow a trail made from some kind of deer or elk, into a meadow. I spot several elks and one stag grazing in the meadow. I knock an arrow to the bowstring and I inhale deeply. When I exhale, I let the arrow fly. It buries itself into a rather large elk, killing it, painlessly for it. I pump my fist in the air in victory. I hear a laugh behind me and I turn around to see Serana there with a bow as well and she lets an arrow fly into the stag. The stag yelps in pain and falls down, still breathing, and probably in immense pain. I run up to it and allow it mercy from the pain, I slit its throat quickly, not wanting it to suffer. The look in its eyes pains me, filled with blank fear as its life slowly drains. It’s hard to let life prosper when you need to kill things to survive. I’ve never liked killing things, I’ve always thought it to be inhumane, yet I do it just to survive.

I look over to Serana, who seems apologetic for not killing it with her arrow. I hold her hand and kiss her cheek to reassure her that it was alright, that it doesn’t matter. Even though I do this I still run my bloody fingers through my wavy hair in frustration. My hair, now stained with blood, becomes sticky and stiff, but I ignore the uncomfortable feeling and pick up my kill and bring it back to our camp. I set my kill next to the fire and walk to the nearby river and catch a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the water. For a pacifist, I’m quite muscled, like most nords, but it’s mostly from all the labor I’ve done. I have blue green eyes and brown hair, now slightly red with blood. I’m fairly tall, at least at the height of 6’4. My canines have always been large and they slightly poke out of my mouth, big and sharp, maybe a little too sharp for a human, or anybody really. I wear a black leather jerkin, a red cloth shirt with laces on the collar, with gray leather pants that are perfect for sneaking and black lace up boots.

My beautiful companion shows her face in the water, with a smirk playing at her lips. “Staring at yourself again?” she asks.

“You know it, love.” I reply.

She rolls her eyes and I smirk and wash my hands. I undress deciding to bathe myself. I jump into the cold water, not bothered by the temperature at all. Soft warm arms wrap around my waist and a kiss is placed between my shoulder blades. I turn around to face Serana, I look up and down her beautiful body, and like usual it makes her blush. I smile softly at her and wrap my large arms around her waist as hers come up around my shoulders. I place my forehead against hers as her fingers trace the tattoo on my right shoulder. It's a black red eyed wolf, the symbol of my family. It's fitting for a family full of werewolves, and that has been for a millennia. My family has been werewolves since they were first created, Hircine granted my family and other families like mine, this special gift, some of my family think it a curse however, but I believe it to be a gift. Serana sure loves it when I'm in beast form, she says I'm adorable, like a puppy.

She runs her fingers through my brown hair, getting dried blood on her hands. She doesn't seem to mind though, which is one of the things I love about her, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty. A thought comes to my mind and I smile sweetly at her, and she smiles back with a curious look.

“What?” She asks me.

I only chuckle in response. “Nothing, my love.” I tell her.

“No don't lie to me, you’re giving me that look..”

“Alright, I was thinking about the first time we made love that's all.” I chuckle out.

She blushes as her smile gets bigger. “Don't think bout that! That was so embarrassing!” She squeaks. I only smile and kiss her soft sweet lips. Having her vampirism cured, some aspects were restored, and she happened to start her cycle in the middle of us making love. Of course, I didn't mind though, it's only natural for a woman's body to do that, and it wasn't exactly the first time that it had happened to me. I remember it happening with Aela, and Carlotta. Ah, I remember how I had convincedCarlotta,but that's a story for anther time.

Serana's hands move lower, but I stop them from going any lower than my chest. She gives me a concerned look, and I smile to reassure her.

“I'm just tired, my love. I just want to wash up then go to sleep.” I say. I don't need to say anything more, for she nods in understanding. She runs her wet fingers through my hair again, trying to get the blood out of it. She gets most of the blood out, but I bring water up to my head and scrub the blood out of my hair. She helps by using the soap we made and putting it in my hair to wash it properly. She then uses the soap to wash the rest of my body, and I sit there and let her hands wander my body. 

When she’ finished washing me, it's her turn for a wash. I scrub her hair and her back while she works on her front. As my. Hands travel along her back, I notice a long scar going across her back. I wonder why I've never seen it before. Probably because it was covered by dirt. I trace the scar along her back and she shivers at my touch. 

“When did you get this scar, love?” I ask her. She only shrugs and tells me that she doesn't remember. I leave it alone and I run my fingers through her hair, she makes a sound that’s almost sounds like purring. I smirk and kiss her neck softly, it makes her moan.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” She tells me. I only smirk and chuckle. I take my teasing no further than a simple kiss on her neck, she shivers with every touch of my lips. Once we’re both washed we decide to wash our clothes as well. I avoid making the rips in my shirt and cloak any bigger than they are, which proves to be a difficult task. 

When we’ve finished cleaning our clothes we let them dry by the fire, and we dress into our extra clothes and we crawl into our bedrolls. I bring out my book and read aloud to her as she rests her head against my chest and closes her eyes. 

“Ashton?” Serana says.

“Yes, my love?” I respond.

“Don't you ever want to return to Skyrim? I mean don't you ever think about it?”

I sit up and look down at her fully. “Of course I think about it. I don't know if we’ll ever return though.”

She adopts a look of disappointment and I soften my gaze towards her. I kiss her sweetly trying to reassure her. We then talk about nothing in particular, sometimes talking about funny times with our friends or family. Serana falls asleep first, so I watch her as she sleeps, I watch as her chest rises with every slow even breath she takes. I take in the small details about her, how her pale skin is always illuminated by the moon light, how her lips are full and ok so soft. I notice how her hair falls in her face as she sleeps, I move the single strand of hair from her face and I pull her closer to myself, hugging her protectively. I catch a glimpse of her smiling softly in her sleep.

A familiar presence comes from the woods. Blakely, my Saber tooth cat comes from the forest, with what seems like a new friend, a wolf to be exact, comes following after him. It’s only a pup it seems. I smile at the ridiculous notion that the pup probably thought that Blakely was its mother. Blakely comes and lays down right beside me, and unfortunately for him the wolf pup lays down with him, snuggled up in his fur. The big cat grumbles but allows the snuggles all the same. I chuckle and fall into a peaceful sleep, well as peaceful as a werewolf can get.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake tired and exhasted. The morning is filled with my yawns and fumbling. Serana eventually tells me to just sit down and let her do it. I sit with Blakely and the pup, who is extremely playful. Blakely seems to still be asleep and the pup is trying to wake him. That is yet to be done by anyone. Blakely is a very heavy sleeper. I grab a book and sit against Blakely's sleeping form. The pup stops trying to wake him and sniffs around me as if trying to investigate me. This is a very interesting pup. I've had wolf pups before and usually all they had on mind was to play. This one shows much more intelligence than a normal wolf. Very peculiar. It then looks up at me and sits in front of me. It woofs at me. Definitely more intelligent than a normal wolf. I stick out my hand and it sniffs me. It's eyes glue themselves to the dagger on my hip. I pull out my dagger and set it in my bag. 

The pup seems satisfied with this and moves closer. I pet his head and he makes a noise, kind of like a whine and a purr at the same time. I smirk, an extremely peculiar pup. I pick him up and he sniffs my face. At least I'm assuming it's a boy. I check and it is a boy. I have to admit, for a boy wolf pup, he is very smart. Actually, more for being a boy.

I am soon drawn from my thoughts, by Serana calling my name. I look up at her, she hands me my bow and sword and I take them gladly. She points to the woods as she grabs her bow and I understand. She wants to hunt with me. I stand up and immediately head for the forest. The pup follows me and Serana. He happily trots beside me, surprisingly not making any noise. Then he shoves his face into a hole and struggles to pull something out. 

I pull him out after about five seconds and he seems to have a rabbit in his mouth. It struggles against his tight grip on its neck and I pull it from his mouth and snap it's neck. It dies instantly. It always pains me to kill something, but to eat is a must. I skin the poor thing and put the meat into a small salt bag. 

The pup finds two more rabbits and a small fox. Seems like we have enough for breakfast. It's a good thing the pup found a fox, Blakely won't eat anything else, besides elks. He's one picky sabre cat. We head back to the location that our camp was at.

We find Blakely sitting there, waiting for us. I toss him the fox and he eats it greedily. I give the pup a rabbit and he practically inhales it. I have to think of a name for him soon if he's going to insist on following us. 

"It should be, Elijah." Serana says. 

Woman always seems to know what I'm thinking. 

"Yeah, that's a good name. Elijah it is then." I say. 

Elijah looks at me then at Serana, then back to me. He wags his tail and sits down, simply just to howl. I almost howl with him, but I refrian from doing so. Serana would have my hide for doing so when there are wolves around. I quiet the pup and I pick up a harness and throw it over Blakely's back and buckle it together under his belly and chest. Blakely might not like it, but we need him to be our pack mule. Otherwise he'll eat the actual pack mule. 

I turn around to see Serana clutching her stomache. She looks up at me as I approach her. I adorn a concerned look as she falls to her knees and sits down. I am by her side in a second.

"What is wrong, love?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling in my stomach." She tells me, but then she adorns a look that I don't understand. Confusion maybe? "Can we stop by the midwifes house?" 

"Well, I don't see why not. She is a good healer after all. Maybe she'll know what's going on." 

About two hours of travel go by and we end up back at the midwifes house. I knock on the door and she opens the door and smiles at us both, but it falters as she notices Serana clutching her stomache. She ushers us inside and we sit by the fire. 

The midwife, Abigail, asks Serana many questions. I come to learn that she has kept some things from me, like how she had been throwing up her guts every morning before I ever woke up. She still clutches her belly as she tells Abigail these things.

Abigail then takes Serana in a different room to preform tests on her. I am stuck waiting for them to return to the main room. Elijah sits beside me on the floor and he seems restless for Serana to return. 

An hour or two later and Abigail returns with a smile on her face. Then it drops when she looks at me. Serana comes out confused and a little embarrassed .

"I have news for the both of you. Wether it be exciting or disappointing is up to you." Abigail says, looking between us both.

"So? What is it?" I ask.

"Serana is pregnant."

I stare at her with disbelief. I look at Serana who has a look of concern on her face as she stares at me. A smile forms on my lips and I feel a tugging at my stomache. Serana adorns a look of relief and smiles as well.

"That is... that... I'm afraid I dont know what to say." I stand from my seat and begin pacing in excitement. "Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I'm going to be a fucking father! I'm going to be a daddy!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I pick up Serana in my arms and spin around. She laughs as I do so. I place her on the ground and kiss her passionately. Everything else in the world disappears in that moment for me. I pull away and I stare into her beautiful eyes. 

"This changes everything, love." I tell her.

"I know it does. Question is, are you ready to settle down and devot your time to a child?" Serana asks me.

I smile even wider. "For you, my love. Anything."


End file.
